


Partners Reprise

by KonataDMC



Series: Persona 4 Fics and One Shit-- I mean Shots. [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: ITS SO GAY LIKE HELLO?, M/M, Short One Shot, So..., Song fic, The fan p4 musical, i found it recently, i love the song partners reprise, short and sweet, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataDMC/pseuds/KonataDMC
Summary: They'll reach out to the truth, and find out who's to blame.





	Partners Reprise

**Author's Note:**

> OML please tell me you know of the cancelled P4 musical right?! I found a Partners Reprise animatic and I've become obsessed. So enjoy Yosuke realising his adoration of Yu through song!  
> Here's a link to the songs on soundcloud!  
> https://soundcloud.com/kayla-kael-martin/sets/persona-4-musical

Yu walked up to Yosuke, proud of his partner. " _That was diligent, intelligent and really understanding."_ Yosuke scoffed at the words. " _You were brave as hell, you expressed yourself."_

Yosuke sighed. " _C'mon, it's everything I'm not._ " Yu placed a hand on his shoulder. "No its not." The silver haired male whispered.

 _"You know when i was younger, I always was alone, my family moved and I had no friends to call my own."_ Yu frowned at the memory, but then smiled at a new one.

 _"But then I came to this town and in it I met you. You opened up my eyes to all the things that we could do."_ Yosuke laughed at the memory of their first conversation. 

 _"And look what we've accomplished, and look how far we've come. We even caught a killer and endured all Teddie's puns."_ Yosuke laughed, he was right though. They were terrible.

 _"We did it all together, with golf clubs and knives, we fought off all those monsters we've saved people, we've saved lives."_ Yu paused, this was probably the most Yosuke has ever seen Yu talk, so he probably paused for breath.

 _"We've saved people, we've saved lives"_ He repeated. Yosuke smiled at the revelation and took a deep breath, joining in.

 _"Me... a hero?"_ Yosuke smiled. " _Hey, with me there by your side,"_ Yu joined.

" _Although no body knows it, no one knows our names. It doesn't make it cheaper it's been worth it all the same."_ They sang.  _"We reached out to the truth, and found out who's to blame."_

 _"We've got this blessing, this glorious true thing,"_ Yu summoned his tarot card to form in his hand, Yosuke holding his other. 

" _It's time to see it through! Partner, me and you,"_ They smiled, pressing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter then I had expected... short but sweet no?


End file.
